cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Future School Gang
|enemies = Future Butch, STURAT-4, Future Terrier Gang|likes = |dislikes = |weapons = Various guns and lasers|fate = Returns to their normal lives after Future Butch is defeated}} The '''Future School Gang '''are major characters in the feature film, Return to the Present. Background After Future Matthew's teenage friends graduate from college, they became their future careers. Musicians, mechanics, scientists and etc. Some of them got married and had kids. Everyone's future was steady, however Future Butch was still a threat to them even as adults. He was even a threat to their children. They're all hoping that they can get of Future Butch and his gang, so their kids can play outside without being threatened by them. After Future Butch was killed in a car accident, Future Matthew made him into a cyborg and erased all of his bad memories hoping that Future Butch would remain the good guy. Unfortunately, Future Butch's memories were restored in a lightning storm and he immediately tried to murder Future Matthew but he quickly shut down Future Butch and placed them in storage. However, he was able to reactivate himself and escape storage. He stole all of Future Matthew's inventions to make the luxury cruise spaceship. He then conquered the world and defeated the Wooten Gang. Future Matthew and his friends were forced to work on the luxury cruise spaceship. They bid their families a farewell since they couldn't travel on the luxury cruise spaceship with them. Future Matthew's friends were abused by Future Butch and his gang and they couldn't do a thing about it. Future Matthew did everything he could to free his friends from their long slavery and abuse. Appearances Return to the Present Years after leaving their families, homes and jobs, the future friends were forced to work on the luxury cruise spaceship as Future Butch's workers (or as he calls them, slaves). They were all abused by Future Butch and Future Matthew couldn't take to see his friends being tragically beaten by Future Butch. In order to save his future friends from possible death, he, Future Brodi, and Robo quickly traveled to the past to get help from Future Matthew's past self. After getting help from Matthew and the gang, they traveled back to the Luxury Cruise Spaceship. When Matthew and the gang got lost on the luxury cruise spaceship, they ran into their friends' future selves. They were surprised that they were fit, married, have kids and etc. Even though, they weren't with their families, they were shown to be happy and not miserable since they kept their hopes high. While Matthew and Future Matthew were on Earth, he told Matthew that his future friends fulfilled their dreams, got married and had kids. However, due to Future Butch and his army destroyed the world and took them away from their families. That convinced Matthew to free his future friends from slavery and reunite them with their families. Matthew and the gang rounded up Future Matthew's future friends and that was a complete success. After Future Matthew was revived, the gang made their way back to Earth. Meanwhile, Future Michael and the others were punishing their taskmasters for their cruel and murderous behaviors which lead to their deaths. After defeating Future Mia and the others, the gang headed back to Earth. And with Future Butch gone, the good future was restored and the future friends were reunited with their families. They bid Matthew and his friends goodbye and as they were flying back to the present, they waved goodbye. The Black Lion Future Matthew's future friends serves as supporting characters in the cartoon series. Trivia * For the characters who didn't until the second or third season, they are actually on vacation and they don't come back until they make a physical appearance in the future. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroines Category:Character groups Category:Wooten characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Aunts Category:Uncles Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Porcupines Category:Opossums Category:Raccoons Category:Spouses Category:Gorillas Category:Foxes Category:Mice Category:Beavers Category:Otters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Wolves Category:Robots Category:Forest animals Category:Cattle Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:African-American characters Category:Orphans Category:Scientists Category:American characters Category:Mechanics Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Hispanic characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Servants Category:Nephews Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Mustelidaes Category:Rodents Category:Jungle animals